A Cold, Snowy Sick Day with a Lot of Warmth
by PearlM21
Summary: Some cute, fluffy moments between Madam Red and her husband when he isn't feeling well.


I own nothing except for my own ideas.

Some cute, fluffy moments between Madam Red and her husband when he isn't feeling well.

A Cold, Snowy Sick Day with a Lot of Warmth

It was the very picture of winter outside. Freshly fallen snow covered the ground like a soft blanket. It decorated the evergreens perfectly. The winter birds sang their cheery tune, feeling very in their element on this perfect winter morning. The Barnett Manor grounds truly looked like it was taken right out of a winter painting.

Unfortunately, as beautiful as winter scenery can be, with winter still comes very cold temperatures, and with very cold temperatures come more sicknesses. Poor Baron Barnett had fallen victim to one such peril of the winter season and was effectively out of commission. There he was, looking like the very picture of nobility, lying on his side with the covers up to his neck moaning.

Standing next to the bed with a partially amused and partially sympathetic expression on her face was the lady of the house. Every time her husband got sick, he turned into this moaning lump in silk nightclothes. She had to admit, though, it was a little bit adorable. She also knew his parents weren't exactly the most nurturing of people, so some of his over reactive behavior when he was under the weather probably stemmed from a lack of attention when he was sick as a child.

"Darling. How are you feeling?" she sweetly asked in a sing-songy voice as she gently shook his arm.

"I think I'm dying." He bluntly replied in his congested voice.

"No you're not. Trust me.", she responded with an eye role.

Feeling her eye roll without even seeing it, he decided to change the topic. "When are you leaving for work?"

"I'm not. Today's my day off."

"Are you going anywhere?"

"Of course not. I want to keep an eye on you. Come on sit up. I want to check how you're doing." After some pulling and extra moaning, she finally managed to get him to a sitting position.

"All right. Your throat is still a little swollen, but it's not nearly as bad as yesterday. You still have a fever, but it's down a degree from yesterday. Also your breathing's fine. Nothing's going into your chest, so you definitely don't have to worry about dying." Her eyes settled on him with a ridiculing squint when she said this. His response was an embarrassed smile.

A knock on the door interrupted their amusing exchange."Come in.", they both stated simultaneously. It was a servant with their breakfasts. She told them she wanted to eat with her husband and knew he wouldn't want to actually get up and walk anywhere in his state if he could help it, so she had the breakfast come to him. Angelina figured that he would only want toast with some light, plain scrambled eggs. She had a bit of a heartier breakfast prepared for herself with toast and a very stuffed omelet. She then sat up in bed next to them as they had their breakfast together.

"Well you seem rather hungry this morning." The Baron stated as he watched his wife devour her food, yet somehow manage to do it elegantly at the same time. "You didn't eat much yesterday, did you? I know you had a hectic day yesterday, but you work yourself too hard sometimes. You came home looking exhausted yesterday, and you still look rather worn out now. Promise me, you'll take care of yourself, all right? I don't want to see you become ill." He gently brushed her cheek as he said this. She took her his hand into hers, and smiled gently at him. He really was such a warm person. Here he was, moaning in bed for days, yet he still took notice of how she was doing and wanted to make sure she was okay.

"I promise."

"Good. I'm glad," he replied, then kissed her cheek.

Once everything was cleaned up, Angelina made her way over to the window to see what the weather was like, since she could feel the temperature starting to drop again. She was surprised to see that it not only started to snow again, but that it also accumulated a decent amount in the short while they were there. After updated her husband on the weather situation, she made sure the fire was kept alive and well in the fireplace, since he was very obviously shivering at this point.

"All right. That should keep the temperature up in here for a while. Is there anything else you want before I go?" She didn't have anything planned in particular, but she just wanted to make sure everything in the house was in order, and maybe do some reading in the latest medical journals.

"Yes actually. Could you come lay next to me?"

"I just woke up!"

"I need your warmth! I'm freezing. Besides, you look exhausted in your own right. I'm sure you could use a nap."

"Oh. All right. Just for a little while." Deciding it was best to give in to what he wanted and her own body's desire as well, though she would never admit that part, she slithered in bed next to him.

"There better not be any strings attached to this."

"Truthfully, my stomach can't handle any kind of movement right now, so you're in the clear." She gave an exasperated sigh in return. Only he would answer like that.

Once she was settled in, he wrapped his arms gently around her.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"Very." Angelina thought to herself how he did always make her very safe. Her mind briefly flashed to wondering what it would feel like if someone else was there, but she quickly pushed that out of her mind. She didn't want to ruin the moment. It didn't take her long to feel completely content again. Very comfortable and content.

To the poor ailing man's surprise, it did not take very long for his allegedly not tired wife to fall asleep. He chuckled to himself at this realization. Sleep soon found him too. He woke up again when it was dark and found his wife still peacefully sleeping next to him. She had such a pleasant expression on her face; like she was in the middle of a wonderful dream. He wondered what she was dreaming about. It was probably something wondrous.

He often wondered what her innermost thoughts and dreams were like. What went on inside her mind? He had to admit that sometimes she was a bit of a mystery; seeming to have moments of not completely opening up to him.

"Well none of that really matters right now," he thought to himself. He gingerly brushed a few strands of hair from her eyes, and got up ,feeling like he had a little more energy, to have a light meal brought in; only getting her up when the meal was brought to their room. She awoke to eat a little groggy and only had a brief conversation with him before falling back to sleep. He soon did the same.

The Barron awoke the next morning to the lovely sound of birds chirping and to the sun beaming though the windows. It looked like it was going to be another wonderful winter day. He sat up a stretched as he heard the movement of his wife waking up.

"Well I certainly feel refreshed and energized today! No doubt thanks to your wonderful doctoring. An? An?" All he got in response was a moan. "An, are you al-" The next thing he knew, a pillow was flying towards his face. He made an amusing "oomph" sound, then it fell to the bed.

"You got me sick!" she sat up and yelled with a watery eyed glare.

"Oh. I'm sorry sweetheart."

Letting out a tired sigh, she said" It's alright. It's not your fault. That's just what happens. I have to get going." She then attempted to get out of bed, but noticed she felt a bit woozy upon standing up and trying to walk.

"Oh no you don't, "said her overprotective husband as he made his way to her side. He then scooped her up bridal style and put her back in bed.

"Don't worry. I will take care of everything."

Notes

I wrote most of this in February when it was still winter and originally planned on posting it then, but that didn't pan out. Well I'm sure there are some areas still experiencing winter weather, but regardless, please enjoy the winter imagery.

Also this story is a bit of a change of pace and is lighter than my others that are more serious as you've probably noticed if you've gotten to this point. I was in the mood to write something cute and happy.


End file.
